


[Podfic] Redneck Relative

by themusecalliope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of catslyn's story.</p><p>
  <i>Because every girl needs a pissed-off redneck relative with a bad attitude and a Bowie knife. One Shot. Set pre-series.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Redneck Relative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redneck Relative](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19785) by Catslynw. 



  
  
**Fic:** [Redneck Relative](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5832795/1/Redneck_Relative)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** none  
**Writer:** Catslyn  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** Because every girl needs a pissed-off redneck relative with a bad attitude and a Bowie knife. One Shot. Set pre-series.  
**Length:** 16:06  
**Music credit:** none  
**Cover Art:** by Tenoko1  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012041411.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SPN/RedneckRelative.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SPN/RedneckPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to catslyn for letting me record this, even though she actually knows me. :) And Huge thanks to Tenoko1 for the cover art. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
